Now May Be the Only Time
by Anjirika
Summary: *PotC:AWE/SGA Parody* If now is the only time, what would you do? This is the story of what John and Elizabeth decided to do. PLZ R&R –Complete–
1. Now May Be The Only Time I

A/N- I've seen several Dala fics with their take on the whole marriage scene from 'At Worlds End' from the Pirates of the Caribbean Trilogy and I decided to do one with our favourite paring Sparky. Don't know if there are any out there- but you never can have too many marriage scenes... right?

Now May Be The Only Time

It was raining, and the Asurans were attacking it was as through they knew that New Lantia would be going through its own storm of the century and knew that the city would be virtually empty. Of course that meant that the little band and personal had to fight that much harder. Holed up in the control room, Elizabeth, John, Rodney, Teyla, Ronan, Chuck and others were doing their best to stop the Asuran forces from gaining a foothold. They were paired up behind the consoles with Elizabeth and John fighting side by side.

"Elizabeth," John breathed as he ducked down after firing his ARG. "Will you marry me?"

Elizabeth nearly dropped her weapon with the shock. "I don't think now's the best time."

John fired off a couple more rounds. "Now may be the only time." He pointed out, his voice raised over the firing guns. He paused and turned to her, "I love you." He fired and destroyed a couple more Asurans and turned back to her. "I've made my choice, what's yours?"

She just stared at him in amazement, realising that he was choosing her when he could get any alien in the Pegasus Galaxy. She smiled and then touched her ear radio. "Caldwell," She began not noticing the confused look on John's face. "Marry us."

On the Deadalus which was also under attack from the Asurans, Caldwell just shook his head. He knew that this would be coming of course. John had asked Elizabeth once before but their wedding was crashed by the first Asuran attack on Atlantis. Still, he couldn't believe that she was asking him to marry them during a battle of all things.

"I'm a little busy up here at the moment." Caldwell answered finally.

"Colonel," John ordered over the open channel. "Now."

"Fine then," Caldwell agreed with a shake of his head. "Dearly beloved we are gathered her today to-" An explosion rocked his ship and he had to change priorities. "Fire all weapons at will."

Back on Atlantis John and Elizabeth just looked at each other in confusion before firing again. Their ARG's had long stopped working and they were using regular machine guns to try and hold the Asurans at bay. "Elizabeth Weir," John asked as he began to reload. "Do you take me to be your husband?"

Crouched behind the console, Elizabeth agreed. "I do."

John turned to her with the most goofy smile on his face. "Great."

The sound of an explosion brought their mind temporarily back to the battle but after her rounds had been depleted she turned to her soon to be husband. "John Sheppard, do you take me-" She began as she began firing at the Asurans that had beamed in directly to the top of the control room. "-to be your wife? In sickness and in health," She paused to aim her weapon and fire. "-with health being the less likely..." She finished ducking down behind the console again.

"I do." John agreed.

"Then as Captain of The Deadalus," Caldwell continued over the open channel. "I know pronounce you..." Static interrupted the remainder of the sentence. "...you may now kiss..."

Needing no other prompt John dropped his weapon momentarily and took Elizabeth's face in his hands and brought it towards his. And there, amidst the sparks and the Asurans they sealed their vows and became man and wife. However at the back of their minds was the fervent prayer to the ancients or any other supreme being that was listening to let them both survive the battle to live out the remainder of their lives together...


	2. Now May Be The Only Time II

A/N- I wasn't planning on continuing this- but what's a PotC knock off without the angst? Thank you to those of you who have reviewed

Now May Be The Only Time II 

They were losing ground. No one wanted to admit it of course, but they were. Rodney had long since beamed up to try and tweak the anti-replicator gun on the Deadalus and most of the personal that had been defending the control room had already been beamed up as well. The only ones left were Elizabeth, John and Ronan. Together the three of them did what they could to keep the Asurans at bay- but they were losing.

"We can't hold out much longer." Ronan stated, yelling over to John and Elizabeth who merely looked at each other in worry.

"What are we going to do?" John whispered turning to his wife.

"Hold out as long as we need too." She answered simply before going to fire her weapons again.

"Daedalus to Weir-" Rodney called. "-or is it Mrs. Sheppard now?"

"What do you want Rodney?" Elizabeth asked speaking into her ear radio.

"You guys need to beam up now." He answered. "I've got the weapon working again... I think."

"Alright," Elizabeth answered before turning to Ronan. "Ronan, you're first."

Before Ronan could say anything to the contrary, he was beamed away leaving Elizabeth and John to defend the control room themselves. For several seconds they waited, doing their best to stop the Asurans from coming up the stairs when they realised there was a problem.

"What's going on up there Rodney?" John asked urgently as he and Elizabeth gave more ground, heading towards their balcony. "We need to get out of here."

"I know I know," Rodney answered through the static. "We have a problem up here, our transporter array was hit."

"Did Ronan make it up?"

"Yes Elizabeth." Rodney answered. "He did."

"And how long till we get beamed up?" She asked as she and her new husband were now defending their balcony with their backs against the railing.

"Just a couple more moments..."

A couple more moments, John and Elizabeth thought to themselves as they glanced at each other. They knew that they could hold out for a couple more moments, which is exactly what they tried to do.

Tried- was the key word.

John saw out of the corner of his eye a replicator coming up to Elizabeth's right. He turned and fired his weapon, trying to see through the pouring rain. He stopped that replicator but as Elizabeth turned to thank her new husband she saw a replicator blade go through his chest.

She froze in utter horror and as she did her latent nanites reached out to freeze all the replicators surrounding them. Elizabeth collapsed to John's side and placed her hands on his face before trailing down to his wound. Choked sobs were caught in her throat as she glanced frantically up to his face and saw his eyes fluttering open and closed.

"N-no." Elizabeth breathed out as she leaned down close to John. He was dying; she knew that- she just didn't want to believe it especially since it looked as though he was trying to say something.

"G-go." He choked out and Elizabeth felt her chest tighten as she shook her head frantically.

"No!" She cried out as she cradled John's face in her hand. "No! Stay with me... stay with me!"

" Elizabeth..." Rodney interrupted as John's eyes closed. "I'm only reading one life sign... what's going on down there."

Elizabeth couldn't answer in words, only a choked sob came out as she buried her head in her husbands shoulder. The rain beat down on them and the frozen replicators and Elizabeth didn't know what to do.

" Elizabeth..." Rodney called again, worry evident in his voice. "...I'm going to beam you up now."

"No..." Elizabeth answered in horror as she sat up, an idea hitting her all of a sudden. "Not yet." Elizabeth placed her hand to her beloved's forehead and allowed the nanites in her to move to him. After all, was she or wasn't she a replicator. She could heal him, and as the thunder boomed overhead she could feel the nanites going to work.

" Elizabeth," Rodney stated worriedly in her ear. "-I'm picking up hundreds of replicators around you- you're getting out of there now."

Before she could say a word her vision exploded in white and the next thing she knew, she was sitting on the bridge of the Daedalus. Teyla was instantly at her side and helped the trembling Elizabeth to her feet.

"Fire at will Dr. McKay," Caldwell ordered and before Elizabeth could do anything, Rodney had fired the weapon towards the planet.

"Aha!" Rodney called out excitedly as he took in his readings. "I'm not seeing any of those little buggers down there anymore."

"Excellent." Caldwell stated slowly as he stood to walk towards Elizabeth. "Let's get down there and clean up."

Those who had survived to be beamed up were beamed back down again into the gateroom. Instantly Caldwell was barking orders to secure the area and make sure that none of the Asurans were alive. Elizabeth just stood in the middle of the gateroom and looked around... there were nanite blocks everywhere. And as she slowly made her way up the stairs to the control room she could see how close they had come to defeat.

In a daze she walked out to the balcony and froze again. John, was not where she had left him. There was a pile of replicator blocks in the position of the bastard who had stabbed him, but no blocks in the area where he had been lying in. Confused and scared she took a halted step forward and that was when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Horrified, Elizabeth whirled around only to have her horror abated by the sight of her husband standing there behind her. Not pausing to think, or to even comprehend what had happened Elizabeth threw her arms around him and clung on for dear life.

He was alive. Elizabeth didn't know how- or why, but she wasn't about to question it. John however knew and answered the unspoken question. "You saved me Elizabeth." He stated quietly, whispering into her ear. "Thank you."

Elizabeth didn't say anything, she couldn't. He was alive. Her husband was alive and well and their entire future was ahead of them. And for that, Elizabeth thankful; now was their time, and she was damn sure that they would make the most of it.


	3. Now May Be The only Time III

A/N- This one is for my reviewer Em. Fanfiction is not illegal and while the characters and particular scenes do not belong to me, I gain no profit and therefore can do as I will. And if you would look, I have posted many original stories for Fanfiction so buzz off. And if you're going to bash a story- at least read both parts and at least have the guts to use a Fanfiction account if you have one…. Okay- rant over. To my lovely Sparky fans- enjoy.

Now May Be The Only Time III

Elizabeth and John woke to the rising sun on the mainland. They had spent the night in a cave with the rain and the pounding of the waves as their only accompaniment. They had spent the night in marriage bliss and watched as their new sun rose into a rose pink sky.

"You know," John began slyly turning to his wife. "I'm going to need my shirt back." But Elizabeth just laughed and pulled the standard military shirt down in a useless stab at modesty. Laughing himself John turned to her, pulled Elizabeth into an embrace and leaned in for a kiss.

Once the kiss was broken Elizabeth leaned onto her husband's chest and listened to his beating heart- the heart that had stilled less than twenty four hours before. "I can hear your heart beating." Elizabeth whispered finally, her voice filling the silence.

"It always belonged to you, you know." John stated honestly causing Elizabeth to look up in surprise. "Will you keep it safe?"

To stunned at the honesty and love in his eyes and voice Elizabeth could only nod. "Yes." She said finally wrapping her husband in an embrace. "Yes. But only if you'll keep mine."

"Always." John whispered back.

And the two of them knew in their hearts that they would keep each other's heart safe, forever.

_Ten Years Later…._

"There are places I'll remember, all my life- though some have changed…" His voice was young, and a high soprano but Peter Sheppard-Weir did not care about that as he held his mothers hand. They were walking along the balconies of Atlantis, watching the stars and waiting for his father to return.

Suddenly there was a sound of the gate whirring to life and the two of them smiled at each other and headed in. They walked right through the control room to the top of the stairs and watched as a much older and wiser John Sheppard stepped through with his team from his mission to Earth.

Peter launched himself down the stairs into his fathers arm and Elizabeth followed behind closely with their little two month old daughter asleep in her arms. Baby Katie was a sweet girl with Elizabeth's stubbornness and John's defiant behavior.

No words needed to be spoken, the Sheppard-Weir family was reunited again for the time being, and although they knew that their time together may be their only time- they did not waste a moment of it.

-End-

A/N- This is actually the end now. I swear. Thank you to those who have reviewed (minus one) and thank to all of you who will review. You always brighten my day. And this, was a piece of fluff purely for you guys.


End file.
